this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Group of Characters
Overview Group of characters are starting characters decided by the game. The game call it as story as the instructing text said "Choose your story" on the screen. There are total 12 group with different stories, starting items in shelter, season and temperature, characters' state and ceasefire day. If none of playthrough had been made, there are only 1 group at first. More groups will be unlocked after some playthrough. Each of groups is separate story between the characters. New joining characters still happens and likely happen early for groups which have less characters. Exploitation You can dictate who gets the negative status (sick/ wounded) by leaving the game on day 1 and restarting, until the desirable result is achieved. List of groups Katia, Bruno, Pavle "Katia met both Pavle and Bruno before the war. She used to be a reporter, while Bruno has his own television cooking show. Pavle was the star of the local football team. Katia even interviewed him once. Now they meet in dramatically different circumstances, looking for food and shelter." Pavle, Bruno, Marko "Bruno and Marko have always been good friends, so when the war broke out they decided to stick together. They met Pavle while scavenging for supplies. He used to be Pogoren's star football player, and now he's just another homeless victim of war, so they teamed up, hoping for the best." Cveta, Pavle, Anton, Zlata "Few residents were lucky enough to flee. The unlucky ones, like Zlata, Cveta, Anton and Pavle, who missed the last refugee convoy, are left to fend for themselves. Ordinary people with no survival skills, huddling in the ruins, relying only on each other to survive." Bruno, Roman, Arica "Roman used to fight for the rebels, but he became disillusioned and ran away. Arica came to the capital fleeing persecutions in her home town. Bruno has been cut off by the siege from his home and dearest friend. Homeless, on the run, and with nothing to lose but their lives, they band together to survive." Boris, Emilia, Marin "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Boris and Emilia once had families and now they are both the lone survivors. They come across a house that still offers some protection from the elements and decided to weather the siege together, inside its walls." Arica, Marin, Katia "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Arica fled to the capital following the massacre of her town, only to find the capital besieged. Katia, who came to report from the war zone, has befriended them in the queue at the water pump. With nowhere to stay, they decide to make a ruined building their temporary home." Anton, Cveta "Anton and Cveta were friends back in high school, but their paths diverged after graduation. Reunited by fate after losing everything but their lives, they decide to stick together and hope that people who knew them before the war will help them survive this calamity." Zlata, Emilia "Zlata, a student at the music academy, lost her parents. After the evacuation of her younger brother, she took Emilia, a lone survivor, under her wing. Together, they decide to shelter in an abandoned house and hope for the best." Marko "Firefighter Marko was fighting a losing battle with blazes until his fire station got destroyed and most of his team buddies perished. With his family safe in the countryside, he moved into an abandoned house to gather his wits and decided what to do next." Roman, Katia "Fleeing from a thug, Katia has been saved by Roman, a former militia member. Later, her quick thinking and press badge saved them both when they stumbled upon an army picket. They decide to ride it out together despite their severe differences." Marin, Arica, Katia "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Arica fled to the capital following the massacre of her town, only to find the capital besieged. Katia, who came to report from the war zone, has befriended them in the queue at the water pump. With nowhere to stay, they decide to make a ruined building their temporary home." Emilia, Roman "Roman was a frontline soldier, but having witnessed one execution too many, he deserted. Emilia, a lawyer, used to live with her father and sister in a posh villa. She's the only one left from her family. Content with each other's company, at least for now, they find a slightly less ruined house to hole up inside."